


Love and Worry

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially, I was unsure of what to write for this gift. Thus, I decided to write two separate mini fics. The first chapter is one fic, and the second chapter is the second.</p><p>While both fics are unrelated to each other, they do share the common theme of worry.</p><p>I really hope you like this gift! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlankLiterature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/gifts).



     Emma trudged her way through Granny’s and slumped into a booth. Tracking Regina, Ursula, Maleficent, and Cruella the night before had been long and exhausting. Ruby walked over with her usual coffee order, and Emma could barely return Ruby’s peppy smile. When the waitress turned away, Emma took a Red Bull out of her jacket pocket and poured it into her coffee.

     “Really, Emma do you have a death wish?” Regina snarked as she took her seat across the way from her. In her dazed state Emma had not noticed Regina come in.

     “After tracking you last night I need this to keep my eyes open. I could barely sleep after I got home. I was so worried about you; I don’t like you hanging out with those villains Regina. I just have such a bad feeling about it.”  
  
     Regina frowned, grabbed Emma’s hand, and rubbed it with her thumb as she spoke. “I don’t like it either Emma, but it is the only choice we have. The only way to keep this town safe from them is for me to gain their trust.”

     Emma sighed heavily, “Look all I am saying is I can’t lose you. Henry can’t lose you. We can’t lose you. We were supposed to get married, and now that’s on hold till who knows when. If you even….” Emma didn’t finish her sentence. She did not want to think of a world without Regina, a world without the love of her life.

    They sat in silence for a few moments while Emma sipped her coffee. Regina wasn’t sure what to say, but her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

    “Crap it’s Maleficent. I better get going or else they will get suspicious.” Regina got up from the booth, but didn’t let go of Emma’s hand. “Listen, Emma I made a promise to you. I will marry you. As soon as these ladies are out of our hair and the town is safe we will get married. And don’t worry I will survive. For you and for Henry.” Regina walked over to Emma and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When they parted Emma smiled for the first time all week. “Now Emma please don’t worry about me. The only thing you should be worried about is what kind of flowers we will have at our wedding.”


	2. Night Shift

     Regina tossed and turned in bed. She hated when Emma had to work the night shift, but with the Charmings’ new baby she didn’t have much of a choice these days. Storybrooke was a fairly quite town when some villain, evil force, or both hadn’t attacked it. That was just it though, that’s what Regina feared. She feared that out of nowhere something would come and attack Emma, or worse kill her.

     In the years after Daniel’s death, Regina filled the emptiness in her heart with darkness and power. The pain of being alone and losing the then love of her life caused the emptiness she felt. She didn’t realize it then of course, but she saw it now. So when Henry first and then Emma came into her life she made a promise to herself that she would never lose them. They were her family now and she would do anything for them.

     Regina rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock, “This is ridiculous!” She thought to herself. “It is almost dawn and Emma will be home soon. I might as well go and get the coffee ready for her.” She climbed out of bed and made her way quietly downstairs.

     She tired her best to move about the kitchen quietly, so as not to wake Henry, but her efforts were failing. Her nerves had her clanking glasses and dropping things all over the place. Regina took a deep breath and tired to composed herself so she could finish.

                                                                                ---------------------------------

     Emma was tired. It had been a quite night, but these late hours were really taking their toll on her. She was glad her dad was retaking his place on the night shift tomorrow. She fumbled in the dark for her keys before she found the right one. As she opened the front door, Emma was hit with the smell of coffee brewing. The smell was a welcome treat to her senses, but she was confused. Regina was always still in bed when she got home, why was she awake tonight?

    “Regina, I’m home. Is everything okay? Why are you still awake?” Emma whispered as she walked into the kitchen.

    Regina turned away from the coffee pot and smiled. “Everything is okay now that you are home. I was worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself, but still I worry. These night shifts have taken their toll on me, and I’m glad tonight was your last.”

    Emma walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Regina’s body relaxed into her embrace. “To be honest Regina, these shifts have had their toll on me too. But I don’t want you to ever lose sleep over me. I know it’s your job to worry, but I love you. And you know that our love is strong enough to defeat anything.”

   “Our love can conquer realms!” Regina proclaimed, laughing softly. She then broke from Emma’s arms so she could face her wife. Regina reached up and ran her hands through Emma’s hair. There was something soothing about feeling Emma’s soft hair in hands. It was simple but it was a reminder that Emma was here, and that she was not going anywhere.

   The sun was beginning to rise, and they knew that Henry was going to be up in a few hours. “Regina this coffee smells great and I truly appreciate the gesture, but I think it can wait. How about we catch some sleep before Henry wakes up?”

  “You read my mind. I’m so tired I feel like I’m turning into one of the dwarfs. ” Regina said, as she laughed. Emma joined in on the laughter as they made their way to their bedroom.


End file.
